


Sylas x Reader - The last of her kind

by Nitapie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abandonment, Battle, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Virginity, Post-Rework League of Legends Lore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitapie/pseuds/Nitapie
Summary: Sylas and his rebellion move through the land of ice,Freljord. In search of a place where no Demacian would venture.Met with a strange girl who had lost memory of her past,unaware of her power. Sylas seeing the potential within her,after finding a letter left by the one that abandoned her,deciding to not speak of it.As she would prove to be a true source of magic that could not be extinguished.Yet other feelings surge through him,but her as well.
Relationships: Luxanna, Sylas (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Sylas x Reader - The last of her kind

Freljord

A never ending winter,land buried in ice and snow. Across Runterra,known for only one thing,being a death trap for the ones who were foolish enough to try and find their way to freedom across the land of ice. Like one particular man,Sylas.

After the havoc he had caused within Demacias walls. Destroying the prison which held his brothers and sister,it was time to settle down and think.

After passing a gateway of nothing but whirlwinds and snow,between two mountains,he found what seemed to be an abandoned stone structure,which resembled what seemed to an an old house,yet surely abandoned due to the hard conditions of living.

The people who had survived and remained following Sylas felt their heart warm at the sight of shelter,they had everything from food to clothes which they had gathered somehow from their way to the Freljord,the last thing left was a place to sleep.

Sylas came to a halt,the chains which dragged behind him leaving tracks within the soft snow. He could finally open his eyes without having to squint from the heavy snowfall.

“Alright brothers and sisters! We have finally found a place we can call home...at least temporarily.”

The wind was soo much softer than it had been once they passed the two mountains,even the ground seemed flatter to his surprise. However it was perfect.  
If anyone dared approach the building,they would have the upper hand.  
Seeing them from far away was a huge advantage with no place to hide.

They stormed into the house whilst Sylas stood outside for a bit. Taking in the scenery. Night was fast approaching and the sky seemed like something out of a dream. Inhaling a deep breath,he did make the right choice,choosing freedom.

“I’m sorry little light.”

He whispered under his breath. Knowing that she hated him for doing what he did.  
Yet he could not allow his only chance of freedom to slip past him. He did this for every mage within Demacia,not for himself only.  
The thought left him as quickly as it had came. Lowering his head,the hood covering his entire face. Dragging himself to shelter before he froze. As he felt the lack of sleep catching up.

Dead of night,not a sound. Everyone had fallen asleep in the main area of the house,as there was merely 30 people left,laying beside each other for warmth as the rickety wooden door could not close properly,letting in the cold air.

Two men standing guard at the top of the house,on its highest point while one sat next to the door,dozing off in a coat as heavy as a sheep.

A scream later,everyone had snapped their eyes open. Sylas being secluded in his own room,the only other room with a proper hay bedding,only furrowed. As he laid upon his back to avoid being crushed beneath his own shackles.  
Yet he jumped up as he realized that there was a scream. Running out of the room as the blanket fell to the ground,taking the few steps that separated him and the first floor.

Yet another dead body in the snow he thought. As the man who was on the outlook came across something he didn’t wish to see.  
A girls body,rather woman’s yet she was quite young looking.

Completely bare,half buried within the white layer,what made him realize it was a body was her long hair. Frostbite decorating each (h/c) lock on the girls head.

“S-Sylas!? What do we do??”

The man shook,more than he had ever before. He had dragged the girls body to the entrance where he was only met with the screams of the two that were not asleep. The children of the group. Which wasn’t surprising,they were kids after all.

Throwing a cover over her body to at least give her the respect. Sylas pushed his way towards the scene. Sounds of chains clattering against the stone.

“The girl is not dead. She still draws breath.” 

Voice still raspy from the little sleep he had acquired. Bending down to have a closer look. His drowsy eyes searching her for traces of anything that would explain what had happened to her.  
Eyes finding nothing but then realizing that indeed,she was a mage.Sylas letting out an irritated groan. One more to the cause.

“Was she alone? “

Confirming that she was indeed all alone,Sylas noticed a strange thing.  
The side of her cheek had a slight bulge. Something was inside the girls mouth.

Cupping her face with his hand,as gently as he could...his eyes shot open.  
The hair which had been slicked back now completely covering his face due to him jerking back.

“Sylas? Is everything okay?”

One of the mages asked,placing a hand upon his shoulder to which he just nodded.

This...girl,she had an immense power. Buried deep within her. Surging through his hands,what was this girl?  
Keeping silent,Sylas let go of her face and with ease,scooped her into his arms. Carrying her to his bedroom,he could not allow them to see what ever was inside her mouth.

“Where are you taking her?”

“Who is she?”

The room filled with ominous whispers and chattered between the mages.  
To which Sylas simply shrugged it off.  
If he could save yet another mage, he would know that this wasn’t all for nothing. 

As he kicked the door behind him to close,maneuvering his shackles somehow to not get in the way,he slowly set you upon the bed. Sighing for a moment as he still felt uncertain about bringing this stranger into the shelter where all his people,or what was left of them resided. 

Taking in every detail of you,Sylas had forgotten what beauty is. As he had been stuck in one prison cell for the large amount of his younger days. The gentleness of your features,the way your chest would rise and fall calmly,as the snow you were found in gave you comfort.

Tearing his eyes away from you,Sylas went to light the fire in the small fireplace near the bed,his back turned towards it as he sat down on a chair he had dragged from the other side of the room,afraid it would break underneath his weight yet somehow it did not. 

Covering you with another blanket,Sylas took the chance to see what was hidden inside your mouth. Slowly,opening it he saw what seemed to be a folded up piece of paper. Eyes focused,he pulled it out,a letter.

With hesitation,his hands opening the letter up. Only to see a short farewell message from...the girls “mother”.

“I’ve always loved you,but I could never call you my own. A monster,I couldn’t bare to watch you destroy the world while I stood by your side,hopeless. Even if your senses leave you,that your memory of me will never fade. Forgive me child. “

No name mentioned,Sylas took a brief moment to take in what he had read. 

“Asking for forgiveness after abandoning a child....humorous.”

The paper against his skin sharpened as he crumbled it up,throwing it into the dying fire over his shoulder.

“You will be of good use to me.”

The side of his lips pursed into a malevolent smile. He already knew her place,before she even awoken.

The crackling of fire soon died,Sylas remained cross armed even if it proved to be a slight challenge due to his binding,he could not sleep otherwise,so the discomfort was worth it.  
The deathly tones of his clothing blending into the darkness of the room,the only source of light the window from above the bed.  
Eyes flattering shut,Sylas had fallen asleep again. Wondering if he could at least rest his mind for one night.

The mornings were dead silent,with the blowing of strong winds that howled.  
The songs of birds and sunlight was a rather distant thought when in such a place.

As everyone got up and ready to search for nearby cities for resources,Sylas was pulled from his sleep by whimpering.  
The flash of morning light,if he could even call such gray sky light,made him flinch.

The whimpering increasing,it almost sounded like a scared animal but then he remembered...

The girl was curled up on the farther end of the small bedding,hugging her pale knees to her chest,eyes filled with water,the long hair getting in the way of her true facial expression.

“I won’t hurt-“

Sylas spoke but was cut off half way by the girl. Voice sounding like thunder had struck. 

“Who are you!?”

With an eyebrow raised,Sylas stood up immediately,remembering every time how heavy his chains actually were.

“I’m Sylas,my people found you out in the snow,on the brink of death. We merely provided you shelter,no need to fear girl.”

The sheerness of his voice slightly calmed her down yet she still shook. Visually disturbed by what had happened to you,waking up in a room you’ve never seen before.

“A-Alright...I-I don’t remember...anything..”

The words surely smelt of truth,due to you searching for a purpose your eyes scanned over him and the room.

“Do you at least remember the name you were given?”

Your gaze suddenly strayed from him,affirming that she indeed did not remember her name.

“Let us not talk of this now. There are the clothes to make yourself decent,once you’ve dressed I’ll be waiting. “

You nodded,yet you thought of a way to possibly escape and search for the one that fully filled your mind,a face of a woman. 

If you could only remember who that woman is.

Noticing the large shackles upon the mans arms, your mouth opened on it’s own.

“Why do you carry those chains and shackles?”

Sylas just meekly turned his head as his hand rested upon the doorknob which was corroded.

“I carry them because I must. The day will come when you’ll see why. For now,get dressed.”

There was pain in his voice,like it reminded him of something burdensome from his past. Not knowing his history,you were left to assume while you slowly got dressed in the robes provided,made of thick sheep skin,to keep you warm.  
The entire time you took to pull the clothes onto your freezing body,Sylas stood leaning against the wall beside the door. Deep in thought. Eyes narrowing,his mind sent him back to the day of the execution, disturbed by Luxanna’s teary eyed face.  
He still regretted leaving her to rot inside Demacia‘s sour colored walls.

It could not be helped.

The door creaking as it opened. Taking a step into the hall,you looked to the side to meet Sylas who already started walking towards the stairs.

You quickly followed,not allowing him to distance himself. Afraid you’d lose him,even if he was a complete stranger to you. There was something oddly comforting in the way he spoke and carried himself. He seemed a good man...you thought.

“She’s one of us now. I expect her to be treated with respect as everyone here has been treated. We do not and will not resemble the same swine we rebel against. “

He declared to everyone,some accepting,some judgmental of their new member.  
Yet no one could question Sylas nor his decision. Even if the women of the group already had a plan for their new comer. 

“How come he accepts her so willingly...she could easily be a Demacian spy that was sent to sneak into our midst.”

One spoke,after another,at the back. Spewing the worst of things about you.

“He’s enticed by her...let us plan of her demise while no one can hear.”

The oldest of them spoke,her voice wise and nose up in the heavens. 

After everyone scattered in search of a nearby town,you stayed seated in the common area which was heated by the huge fireplace that hadn’t been lit in who knows how many years. Watching the flames peacefully,before a voice interrupted. 

“Have you accustomed yourself to our ways? “

Sylas asked,his voice sounding a bit snarky for your liking yet what did you know.

“Yes...everyone has been more than accepting of me. Yet I can not stop my mind from taking me back to the last thing I remember...which is nothing. I only remember a woman’s face...soo familiar.”

Your voice sounding worrisome,Sylas began to understand what might have happened but he would not dare tell you of that,knowing that if you came to know the truth,you’d recklessly go in search of that woman. 

“You need not worry about that girl,you should enjoy not knowing anything before the memories come seeping back in,I fear what might happen to you once that happens. Don’t wonder too far child,you won’t be able to grasp reality once you lose yourself in what once was but is no more.”

Walking over to you,turning to stare into the mans eyes,he grabbed your hand and placed a piece of bread into it.

“Eat.”

He commanded.

Lifting the stale bread up to your surprisingly soft lips,you bit down.  
He understood that the cold might effect you yet it can not harm your body externally.

How strange,Sylas gave you a sympathetic smile,flashing a bit of teeth your way,which made your cheeks turn red. Quickly you turned away from him,which made him laugh at you.

Not speaking a word more,he disappeared into the room upstairs and you sat by the fire,eating the bread up until there were only crumbs in your hands.

Something about him alerted you as it comforted you. Always trusting your intuition,knowing you’ve got no where to go as your memories faded as if you’ve never lived a day before today.  
It was the best you could do,lean on him.  
Lean on the people he leads,even if it leads to battle. You had no where else to turn. A dead end.

To the way his eyes settled upon you,to the way his rich voice felt like honey when he lectured you,it was inevitable that your heart would began to race each time he directed his attention towards you. Noticeable by the others once they had came back, you had dozed off by the fireplace. Laying beside it on the hay that felt like clouds when there was nothing better.

Everyone in the room noticed that once he had came to explain the future plans,his eyes would always come back to your sleeping form. 

You peacefully slept,it irked him. That you soo foolishly trusted him,would it be the same as it was before? Would he yet have to chose between the thing dear to his heart and the one that would aid him in the future?

Hands tucked beneath your head,locks intertwined within them and the hay you laid upon,body slightly curved towards the fire. Was he watching a mere girl sleep or was it something more than just that?  
No matter how distraught he was by you being an eyeful,he never strayed from the plans he was set to see through. 

He would see Demacia torn to the ground that it stood upon,split the blood of his kind and like cowards hiding behind their laws to protect their inhumanity.

“We have to stay here until the weather settles down,we can’t afford to lose another one-“

Sylas couldn’t bare to see another die for his cause but he also couldn’t care less,he was taking his own freedom back even if it meant to walk over the dead.  
No one shall stop him. 

“We finally caught that stupid boar!”

Two of the men who were on the outlook barged through the main door,everyone turning to meet them with excitement. Sylas himself felt the hunger kick in once he saw how huge of a boar they had caught.

“You lucky bastards! “

Sylas met them with a smile as they did him. Yet he always had to watch out for the burden he carried constantly,so that he doesn’t hurt one of his own.

“We are all lucky bastards tonight!”

They replied and to which Sylas gave a heartwarming laugh. It had been soo long since he felt himself truly smile. His eyes once again turning to you,even with all the laughter and chatter,you still did not wake.  
Gaze softening,he quickly shook himself before anyone saw it. Slicking his hair back and turning his attention towards the boar that needed to be skinned.

The night had once again fallen and the coziness of the fire warmed everyone as they prepared supper.  
You however still slept.  
The land of nightmares making their way present inside your dream. 

No ones attention upon you,eyes twitching. You made words while still in the state of sleep.  
Hands moving from beneath your head towards the fire you had turned to.  
“Come..back...please...”

Another moment later,you cried out in agony as the fire had burned both your hands.  
Screaming as you hovered over your burned flesh. Choking on your tears,the laughter quieting down.

Barely able to come to any air,your face convulsed in pain,throwing yourself back onto the hay,scattering.

“H-Help me! Please!”

You wailed and sobbed,face as red as the blood and exposed flesh of your hands.

Even within your dreams,you searched for a purpose,for the one who had gave you the power of existence. Yet it only led to scorching fire.  
Not even Sylas realized what had happened as his view was blocked by a huge pillar that sat in the middle of the hall like room.

Your eyes flooding with tears,vision blurred. Yet you felt everyone’s eyes upon you.  
Breathing rapidly,you felt yourself lose concentration and and the pain began drifting far from your mind,yet still present.

In that moment,you wished for death. 

Far from the unforgiving life you’ve only began leading.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed every second of writing this. I’ve wished to write about Sylas since the new trailer came out. Hope you like it and feel free to leave some feedback! I’d truly appreciate it ^_^. Until next time :3c  
> My social media:  
> Instagram: nitapiee  
> Twitter: SmolNita  
> TikTok: nitachun


End file.
